


¿Cuales son las probabilidades?

by MelEvans



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Gendrya - Fandom
Genre: F/M, UA
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelEvans/pseuds/MelEvans
Summary: Lo que menos esperaba Gendry era encontrar al potencial amor de su vida en una fiesta de universidad. Y mucho menos que sus amigos quisieran asesinarlo por eso.





	¿Cuales son las probabilidades?

**Author's Note:**

> Primer escrito, espero que lo disfruten!

Gendry abrió los ojos al sentir un beso en su espalda desnuda. Perezosamente se volteó hacia la chica que yacía a su lado y sonrió al toparse con el par de salvajes ojos grises que lo habían convertido en su esclavo la noche anterior. No importaba que su cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar, solo que ella seguía ahí. 

_ Buenos días, Arry.- Dijo con la voz ronca debido a las horas de desuso. Ella le sonrió. Dios bendito. Aún no podía creer que estuviera ahí.

_ Buenos días, Toro.- Rió. En la noche que se habían conocido, Arry se había negado a darle su nombre, primero por desconfianza, después porque le pareció divertido tenerlo tratando de adivinar. Por lo que Gendry había optado por seguir el mismo camino.  
Así que si, ninguno de los dos sabía el nombre del otro. 

_ ¿Aún vas a ocultarme tu nombre?- Ella enarcó una ceja y fingió pensarlo; con una sonrisa de lado, se acercó a él y le susurró al oído:

_ Tienes que adivinarlo.- su voz le provocó un escalofrío en el cuerpo, la miró antes de seguir con el juego. 

_¿Annabella?- Porque su nombre tenía que empezar con “A”, ¿Verdad? Ella hizo un gesto de desagrado.- ¿Andrea? 

_ ¿Estás jugando? - Dijo comenzando a reír.  
_ ¡Ariadna!- Amó la risa que sonó por toda la habitación.

_ Eres pésimo en esto.- Dijo la muchacha limpiándose las lágrimas de risa. 

Y pensar que había estado a punto de no salir de su casa la noche anterior…

“Vuelves a tocarme y voy a arrancarte las uñas de los dedos con pinzas, idiota” Fue la voz de un ángel la que lo hizo voltearse en la barra donde esperaba su cerveza. Un angel pequeño y muy enojado. 

El tipo que estaba a su lado rió ante el comentario de la chica y la agarró de la cintura arrastrandola hacia él. Waters se irguió en su lugar y avanzó hacia ellos, pero antes de llegar, su ángel estrelló su puño contra la nariz del sujeto. La sangre voló por el aire y el hombre quedó tirado en el suelo. Ante esto, él se había detenido en su lugar y parpadeó varias veces por la sorpresa.

“¿Qué?” Le había dicho ella al verlo a su lado y en shock. 

“Ahm… creí que necesitabas ayuda.” Ella miró al tipo en el suelo, luego a él y alzó una ceja.

“¿Luzco como si necesitara ayuda?” Gendry negó rápidamente haciendo que ella sonriera de lado. Y ahí fue donde supo que moriría de la forma más dolorosa si no averiguaba su nombre. 

_ ¿Todavía te duele la mano?- Preguntó haciendo pequeños trazos con su dedo en la espalda desnuda de la chica.

_ Nah.-Le restó importancia, se dio la vuelta y le enseñó las dos manos. -No es la primera vez que pasa y no va a ser la última.- Él tomó sus manos y las miró de cerca, eran pequeñas en comparación a las suyas. La tranquilidad y la normalidad con la que parecían moverse uno cerca del otro era una sorpresa para ambos; él esperaba que eso fuera algo bueno. 

_ Fue un golpe bastante impresionante.- Ella lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

_ Me sorprendió que no corrieras después de eso.

_ ¿Estás bromeando? Tenía que conocerte después de eso.- Ella rió.- ¿Cuál era su problema?- La chica se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó. Por los siete, no la había visto hacerlo en toda la noche.

_ Iba hasta la barra y lo choque, no era mi intención, pero conoces a ese tipo idiotas....- Contestó simplemente.- Gendry enarcó una ceja. Ahí había más.

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que estés del color de los seguidores del Dios de la luz?- Se sonrojó aún más y evitó su mirada. 

_ Puede que no fuera un trago precisamente lo que quería de la barra.- Oh esto se ponía interesante. 

_ Entonces…- Lo miró a los ojos. 

_ Quería hablar contigo, idiota.- El chico la atrajo más hacia él y la besó en los labios sin avergonzarse de su sonrisa boba. 

Una cita, tenía que conseguir que ella dijera que sí cuando la invitara a una cita.

Si le hubieran dicho que su viaje forzado a Winterfell terminaría así, no hubiera desperdiciado tanto tiempo quejándose. 

Todo se remonta a unos meses atrás, cuando su padre biológico decidió por fin hacer acto de presencia en su vida. Todo un acontecimiento. Él siempre había sido huérfano; su madre había fallecido cuando era un niño y nunca había sabido quién era su progenitor, por lo que el chico se pasó toda la vida solo, acostumbrado a ganarse el pan de cada día con sus propias manos desde muy joven. 

Al salir de la secundaria y entrar en la universidad en Kings Landing, Gendry conoció a su mejor amigo, Hot pie y, dos años después gracias a un intercambio de pocos meses, a Robb Stark y Jon Snow. Un par de hermanos de familia bien acomodada que lo “adoptaron” como parte de la manada luego de acabar detenidos al final de una fiesta por motivos que ninguno de los tres recuerda con claridad.

Su vida era buena, solo tenía un único problema: estaba en quiebra.

Su jefe estaba teniendo problemas con el taller mecánico, por lo que no se encontraba en condiciones de pagarle el sueldo y las cuentas de la universidad no dejaban de llegar. Robb y Jon lo ayudaron cuando sus ahorros comenzaron a agotarse, pero seguía sin conseguir otro trabajo.

Luego llegó el apocalipsis, todo en uno. Los meses de intercambio se acabaron, sus amigos volvieron a Winterfell y Robert Baratheon recordó que había sido padre 23 años atrás. 

Con un anda y que te jodan a su progenitor, Gendry paso las primeras semanas evitándolo como un campeón, pero Robert era insistente, aparecía en todas partes, en todo momento. Una parte de él quería creer sus palabras, creer que había cambiado y que realmente quería conocerlo, pero la otra, su parte racional, seguía mostrándole el dedo medio a su padre. 

Cuando Robb le dijo que Robert era el mejor amigo de su padre, Gendry casi termina ahogándose con su cereal. Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo, pero la sorpresa mayor llegó cuando su amigo le dijo que Robert parecía decir la verdad y lo animó a conocerlo. 

“No es como si tuvieras que quererlo y ser su mejor amigo” Le había dicho, “Pero tal vez sea una buena idea que se conozcan.”

Y Gendy lo hizo, luego de tres shots de tequila, lo hizo. 

El encuentro no estuvo tan mal, o por lo menos así fue hasta que descubrió que él no era el único bastardo Baratheon caminando por los 7 reinos. Si lo pensaba bien, no era tan sorprendente, pero aún así… 

“La cague con todos ustedes, hijo. Por eso quiero repararlo.” Y luego soltó la bomba. El maldito sabía de sus deudas, había hablado con su universidad, pagado todo y pedido un traslado para la universidad de Winterfell, donde él residía. Ah, porque al parecer, su padre podía pasar el resto de su vida y la siguiente sin preocuparse por el dinero. 

“¡Por los siete, Robert!” Le había gritado en medio del restaurante, sin que le importara una mierda las miradas de los demás. 

Y aunque ese día le dijo que se metiera su dinero por donde no le daba el sol y siguió ignorándolo otras semanas más, Gendry no pudo encontrar trabajo y sus opciones se agotaban. Así que terminó aceptando su ayuda. 

“Al menos iré a la misma universidad que Jon y Robb” Intentó consolar a su orgullo herido. 

Así fue como terminó congelando su trasero en Winterfell y yendo a la fiesta de la universidad, para huir de Robert y sus historias de juventud.

 

_ ¿Café para desayunar? - Ofreció jugando con el cabello de la chica. Ella arrugó la nariz en desacuerdo.

_ ¿Chocolate? - Sonrió ante su pedido y asintió poniéndose de pie. Por un momento pensó en ponerse los pantalones para no pasearse en boxers por el departamento, pero luego recordó cómo habían pasado la noche y desistió de la idea.

Mientras iba hasta la cocina casi podía escuchar la voz de Jon y Robb en su cabeza, especialmente la de Robb.

“Solo un cabeza de toro como tu podría quedarse tan estúpidamente hechizado por una chica luego de una noche” Verdad. Pero esos ojos, hermano. ¿Cómo permanecer inmune a esos ojos? 

Arry apareció por la puerta mientras él bajaba el chocolate de la alacena, tenía el pelo atado, con algunos cabellos cayéndole sobre el rostro y la remera que él había usado en la fiesta. Paseo la vista por el pequeño departamento y se detuvo frente a las cajas sin desempacar.

_ ¿Te mudaste? - Preguntó señalando las cajas.

_ Me transfirieron desde la universidad de Kings Landing a la de Winterfell, llegue esta semana.- Ella se acercó y se apoyó en la cocina. 

_ Toda mi familia asistió a esa universidad, yo también planeo entrar el próximo año.- Mira tu por donde, las buenas noticias no cesaban. Gendry sonrió de lado. 

_ Tal vez te vea por allí entonces.- Ella rió. Se quedaron mirándose por unos minutos, con una sonrisa en sus caras.

_ ¿Vives solo?- Dijo sentándose en la mesa mesada de la cocina.

_ Si, mi padre quería que me quedara con él, pero cuando se dio cuenta que vivir juntos no era la mejor opción, me dejó quedarme en uno de sus departamentos.-La chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido. 

_ No se llevan muy bien, ¿Verdad?- Gendry sacó dos tazas de la alacena y suspiró.

_Es complicado.- Dejó las tazas a un lado y centró su atención en ella, llevándose la mano a la nuca.- Supe de él hace poco, así que realmente no lo conozco mucho. Estoy tratando de hacerlo, pero no es algo que se pueda hacer de la noche a la mañana.

Se quedó mirándolo, pensativa, luego frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Dijiste que vivías en Kings Landing?- Lo miraba a los ojos y escudriñaba su rostro.

_ Si, acabo de…- El celular de la chica comenzó a sonar. Arry se sobresaltó, pero contestó rápidamente al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

_ ¿Bran? - Escuchaba con atención a pesar de que seguía preparando el chocolate, Arry sonaba molesta, pero luego de lo que fuera que le dijeron del otro lado, se alteró. - ¡¿Que?! No… ¿Ya? No, no vi la hora. ¿Ya están en casa? 

Siguió hablando mientras caminaba hasta la habitación, Gendry quería seguirla, pero se mantuvo en su lugar. Frunció el ceño al verla aparecer en la cocina completamente vestida, zapatos y bolso en mano. Había cortado y se peinaba el pelo con las manos.

_ Tengo que irme, Toro.- Sonaba apurada. 

_ ¿Tan pronto?- Permaneció unos momentos en silencio, mirándola, luego al teléfono en su mano.- ¿No eres casada o si?- Ella soltó una carcajada.

_No, idiota. Tengo un almuerzo con mi familia y si no llego a cambiarme antes a mi madre le va a dar un ataque. - Él asintió, aunque se sentía algo decepcionado. La voz de Robb volvió a sonar en su cabeza… “Idiota”.

_ Anote mi numero en tu teléfono. -Dijo, luego se detuvo abruptamente.- Bueno, no es que tengas que llamar o algo… - Sonaba insegura y apenada. Era lindo verla nerviosa, Gendry le sonrió, se inclinó para besarla en los labios y la tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola consigo. Ella le respondió con la misma intensidad. No quería que se fuera, pero al menos sabía que quería que la llamara. Además sabía exactamente dónde vivía, podría encontrarlo cuando quisiera.

La acompañó hasta la puerta y volvió a besarla antes de que saliera.

_ Hablame mas tarde, ¿Si?- Él asintió con una sonrisa, la besó por última vez y la vio desaparecer.

.  
.  
.

_ Vamos Waters, mueve tu trasero a la casa, la familia quiere conocerte y Robb dice que si no vienes irá hasta tu departamento para arrastrarte hasta acá.- Gendry rió, la voz de Jon sonaba divertida, pero estaba seguro que Robb era capaz de cumplir su amenaza.- Además Robert está alucinado con que los tres nos conociéramos antes. 

_ Ok, ok. Dame 20 minutos y estoy ahí.- Dijo antes de cortar. Suspiró y tomó su teléfono buscando el número de Arry. 

“ Como se supone que te invite a salir mañana si no me dices tu nombre?” Escribió esperando que ella respondiera. 2 minutos después, su teléfono sonó.

“Mañana tendrás que seguir adivinando”. Una sonrisa se plantó en su cara mientras se vestía para ir a la casa Stark. De repente una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, pero le restó importancia al no poder identificar el por qué.

Más tarde supo que se trataba de su instinto de supervivencia.

.  
.  
.

_¡Hey Baratheon!- Dijo Jon al abrirle la puerta. Estaba vestido de negro, como de costumbre, pero tenía el cabello más corto que la última vez que se vieron.

_Ja. Ja. Ja.- Respondió haciendo reír a su amigo, se abrazaron y lo invitó a pasar.

La casa era gigante y muy hermosa, el emblema de los Stark descansaba en la sala. Todo en ella resplandecía calor hogareño.

Robb apareció sonriente, con su porte de revista de cine y una sonrisa de mil dólares, tal y como lo recordaba. Lo abrazó rápidamente y lo arrastró a la cocina, donde sus padres y su hermano Rickon atendían el almuerzo. Robert robaba pequeños trozos de comida que Catelyn preparaba.

_ No hay duda de que eres el hijo de Robert.- Dijo el señor Stark al estrecharle la mano.- Es como si pudiera verlo frente a mi a los 25 años.

_ Te lo dije, Ned.- Su voz sonaba orgullosa.- Mi muchacho es de los buenos.

Gendry rodó los ojos, pero se acercó a saludar a su padre. Tenía que darle algo de crédito al hombre por tratar tan duro de establecer una conexión con su hijo. El tiempo se encargaría de demostrar que tan genuino era.

_ Solo parecido físico, según los chicos me han contado.- Sonrió a la señora Stark, sus ojos eran iguales a los de Robb, pero los de ella reflejaban tranquilidad y cariño. Así es como debía de verse una madre, pensó.- Lamento lo de tu trabajo. 

_ No se preocupe, tal vez pueda encontrar uno aquí en Winterfell y liberar a Robert de los gastos.- Ella le sonrió satisfecha. 

_ Buena suerte con eso.-Dijo Jon metiendo la mano en la bolsa del pan y siendo golpeado por Catelyn en el proceso.

_ Sigues con esa idea en la cabeza, te dije que el dinero no es problema.- Gendry se revolvió incómodo y el señor Stark pareció notarlo. No le gustaba depender de su dinero.

_ Lo cabeza dura es hereditario aparentemente, no se preocupen ya van a resolverlo. Tiempo al tiempo.- Ned palmeó su espalda.

_ ¿Juegas a la play?- Preguntó el mas chico de la familia, pero Robb respondió por él.

_ ¿Que si juega? No hemos podido ganarle a este maldito en toda nuestra estadía en Kings Landing.

_ Robb, la boca.- Lo reprendió su madre.

_ Yo estuve a punto de hacerlo.- Dijo Jon. Su hermano rió.

_Claro, sigue mintiéndote.

Una chica alta y muy hermosa de cabello rojizo apareció en la cocina con una sonrisa y Gendry pensó que no podía ser otra que Sansa Stark. Sus amigos le habían hablado de las diferencias entre sus hermanas. Sansa era toda una lady, bella y con el cabello color fuego, mientras que Arya se la pasaba metida entre sus hermanos mayores, luchando con ellos y pateando sus traseros en los videojuegos.

_ Tú debes ser Gendry.- Dijo extendiendo su mano. La chica era muy bonita, casi podía entender por que Robb y Jon actuaban como si fueran sus guardaespaldas, pero recordó a su ángel rompe narices y pensó que no tenía nada que envidiarle a Sansa.

Para no despertar la ira de Jon y Robb que ya comenzaban a mirarlo raro, Gendry mantuvo una rápida conversación con ella y luego volcó su atención en Rickon y los videojuegos. Sabía de la boca del propio par de hermanos las veces que ambos habían intimidado a los novios de la chica. Ni hablar de lo que le hicieron a Joffrey Lannister. Esa era la historia favorita del dúo Stark-Snow y la contaban con mucho orgullo. 

Se dio cuenta que Jon lo miraba inquisidoramente, por lo que alzo la ceja en su dirección, haciendo caso omiso, su amigo codeo a Robb y señaló su cuello cuando el resto de la familia no veía. Al principio Stark parecía no entender, hasta que vio algo que lo hizo enarcar una ceja, divertido. El primogénito de la casa le habló a su madre.

_ Mamá, vamos a mostrarle a Gendry el resto de la casa.- Su voz toda inocencia, pero podía ver la malicia en sus ojos. Oh esto no era bueno...

_Claro, les aviso cuando esté listo el almuerzo.- Ambos sonrieron a la mujer y le señalaron a Gendry el camino al segundo piso. Una vez dentro del cuarto de Robb, empezaron las preguntas.

_ Entonces… ¿Vas a decirnos a quién conociste en Winterfell?.- Lo miró confundido, ¿Cómo podía saber que…? Jon señaló su cuello. 

Con el ceño fruncido caminó hasta el espejo de la pared y se miró. 

Arry se había encargado de dejar sus huellas, literalmente. Gracias a los dioses, no era tan notable o su padre habría armado un escándalo. 

_ ¿Quién es?- Quiso saber Jon.

_ ¿Saliste con ella o fue solo…?- Gendry lo cortó.

_ No, la conocí anoche y me gusta.- No le gustaba que Robb insinuara que había sido solo sexo. Arry era especial.- Voy a salir con ella mañana.

Jon le sonrió y palmeó su espalda, tal y como el señor Stark había hecho, en señal de apoyo.

_ Ten cuidado, apenas la conoces, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero…

_ Lo se.- Dijo Gendry. Era muy consciente de que no era una forma convencional de empezar una relación, pero como había dicho antes, Arry era especial.- Me gusta y creo que yo a ella también. 

_ Bien, ya era hora de que sacaras tu cabeza de entre los libros y los autos.- Dijo Robb divertido.- ¿Cómo se llama? Si estaba en la fiesta tal vez la conozcamos.-Sus orejas se pusieron coloradas y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

_ En realidad no se su nombre…

_ ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron ambos y Gendry les contó el incidente con el sujeto y cómo ella se lo sacó de encima. 

_ Solo tú puedes quedarte tan enamorado de una chica después de eso.- Comentó Robb riendo y sentándose en la cama.

_A mi me agrada.- Jon sonreía con entendimiento.

_Claro, porque suena como Ygritte.- Snow le tiró un almohadón en la cara.

_ ¿Entonces estuvo bien?- Robb hizo a un lado el almohadón, miró a Gendry con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa sugestiva. Él chico se puso rojo.

_ Yo creo que solo “bien” no le hace justicia.- Snow rió.- ¿No ves cómo quedó de idiota?

_ ¡Chicos ya está lista la comida!- Salvado por la campana. La voz de Catelyn lo hizo suspirar de alivio. Se puso de pie con rapidez ante la mirada divertida de sus amigos.

Los tres chicos salieron de la habitación al mismo tiempo que la puerta del baño se abría. Desde su perspectiva, Gendry vio todo en cámara lenta: su ángel salió de ahí con toda tranquilidad, su cabello suelto como cuando la había visto por primera vez y su hermosa sonrisa iluminando su rostro al natural. Él se congeló al verla, haciendo que sus amigos lo observaran con desconcierto; ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notarlo parado frente suyo.

_ ¡¿Arry?!

_ ¡¿Toro?!- Exclamaron a la vez.

Y luego el infierno se desató.

_ ¿Arya dónde dejaste el vestido que te presté anoche?-La voz de Sansa sonó desde el piso de abajo. La barbilla de Gendry cayó hasta el suelo.

Por los viejos y los nuevos…  
Arry era Arya Stark  
¡Se había acostado con Arya Stark!

_No.-Dijo Jon sumando los hechos.- No, no.- Robb se llevó una mano al pecho como si le hubiera dado un ataque al corazón. 

_ Dime que no.- Oh, hermano, ojala pudiera hacerlo...

Gendry abrió la boca y luego la cerró sin dejar de mirarla. Ella le devolvió la mirada y luego la enfocó en sus hermanos.

Un par de manos lo tomaron de la remera y lo empujaron contra la pared. El rostro de Robb a tan solo unos centímetros del suyo. Arya forcejeaba con Jon, quien parecía querer comérselo vivo.

Unos pasos apresurados subieron la escalera y, luego de la sorpresa inicial, Sansa corrió a ayudar a su hermana.

_ ¡Voy a matarte!- Rugió Jon. Robb estaba a punto de golpearlo, podía verlo en sus ojos.

_ Robb…- Comenzó, pero su amigo lo golpeó en el rostro y ambos cayeron al suelo.

_ ¡Basta!- Gritó Arya al ver a Gendry debajo de su hermano.- ¡Papá!

Pero los mayores ya habían oído los gritos con anterioridad y habían subido rápidamente. Los tres se quedaron mirando sorprendidos antes de ponerse a actuar, Robert y Ned corrieron a separar a sus hijos que forcejeaban en el piso.

_ ¡Te acostaste con mi hermana, maldito bastardo!- El joven Stark se revolvió en los brazos de su padre. Gendry sangraba por la nariz y también comenzaba a enojarse. ¿Acaso no había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho en la habitación?

_¡Él no sabía que era tu hermana, idiota!- Arry estaba furiosa. Incluso Jon había disminuido su enojo al escucharla.- ¡Y ya soy mayor, mi vida sexual no es de tu incumbencia! 

Silencio total.

Arya respiraba agitadamente lanzando miradas de odio a sus hermanos, Sansa se veía igual de disgustada que la menor. Los mayores se miraron entre sí. 

_ Robb, a la cocina.- Al ver que abría la boca para protestar, su padre lo calló.- A la cocina, ahora.- Lanzándole miradas de odio a Waters, el joven siguió las órdenes de Ned. Jon, al haberse calmado por sí mismo, no fue despedido como su hermano; pero eso no le impidió fulminar con la mirada a su potencial cuñado cuando Arry fue a su lado para examinar la herida. 

_ Lo siento.- Arya lo miro a los ojos, preocupada. Él negó haciéndole saber que no era su culpa. La chica le habló a los demás. - ¿Podrían dejarnos solos un momento?

Gendry no podía creer que había conocido a sus padres de semejante manera, quería dispararse en el pie.  
Aunque avergonzado, buscó los ojos del señor Stark. Él le devolvió la mirada, serio, pero asintió. Robert palmeo su espalda, Sansa le sonrió. Catelyn miró a su hija y luego al muchacho, increíblemente le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Jon frunció el ceño ante eso.

_ Mi madre y Sansa sabían.- Dijo Arry al ver su cara de desconcierto.- Se los conté cuando llegue a casa. 

_ Les contaste que…- Gendry seguía confundido. 

_ Que muy posiblemente había dormido con el hijo del tío Robert.

_ ¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron los muchachos. La chica suspiró. 

_ Cuando hablamos esta mañana.- Comenzó.- Me contaste sobre los problemas con tu padre y tu transferencia desde Kings Landing. Ahí comencé a sospechar y por eso hable con mi madre y Sansa. 

_ ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?

_ Iba a hacerlo, pero Bran llamó y bueno…-Miró el suelo avergonzada.- Iba a preguntarte mañana, no me parecía bien hacerlo por teléfono. Tampoco sabía que venías. 

Gendry tomó su mano y le sonrió cuando alzó la mirada. Quería que supiera que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Su amigo soltó un bufido y Waters se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

_ Lo siento Jon. No sabía que se trataba de Arya, ¿Pero habría hecho las cosas diferentes? Demonios, no.- Arry lo miró intensamente y Jon frunció el ceño.- Ella es genial, me gusta y quiero conocerla mejor. El hecho de que sea tu hermana no cambia una maldita cosa porque Arya sigue siendo Arya. Sería un idiota si corriera solo porque sus hermanos quieren y seguramente van a darme una paliza.- Si tuviera que morir en ese momento lo haría feliz, porque la sonrisa que la chica le dio, lo hizo temblar. 

Jon lo miró unos momentos, pero luego río. Su mejor amigo y su hermana lo miraron como si tuviera una segunda cabeza. 

_Es la primera vez que uno de los bastardos detrás de una de mis hermanas dice algo así.- Contestó simplemente. ¿Qué demonios?

_ ¿Qué?- Dijo Arya aun sin entender. Él suspiró y se acercó a ella, dándole tierno un abrazo. 

_ Cuando Sansa comenzó a tener pretendientes Robb y yo casi nos volvimos locos. No era lindo tener a esos idiotas intentando ligar con tu hermana menor.- Explicó.- En especial si eres tu pequeña. 

Gendry sabía lo que significaba Arya para Jon, eran muy unidos y entendía el por qué quería romperle la cara. 

_ Así que comenzamos esta especie de juego... - Robb acababa de subir, se acercó a su hermana y le revolvió el cabello con una mano.- Si esos idiotas no se atrevían a invitarlas por tenernos miedo…

_ Entonces no merecían la oportunidad.- Término Jon. Era una forma retorcidamente dulce de cuidarlas si te lo ponías a pensar.- Ningún bastardo va a ser lo suficientemente bueno para ustedes.

Arya negó con la cabeza, sin poder creerse el razonamiento de ese par. Parecía debatirse entre besarlos o patearles el trasero. 

_ Son unos idiotas.- Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de abrazarlos. 

_ Awww…- La voz de Sansa vino del piso de abajo. Los cuatro se asomaron al barandal y miraron al primer piso. Toda la familia estaba allí escuchando, incluido Robert, que levantaba los pulgares en el aire a su hijo con una sonrisa. Por los siete...

Espera, espera, espera. Gendry parpadeó varias veces. ¿Eso significaba que no iban a matarlo? 

_ ¿Entonces… estamos bien?- Se animó a preguntar obviando al público. Jon puso una mano en su hombro mientras Robb lo miraba con los brazos cruzados, todo advertencia. 

_ Eres mi mejor amigo, pero te acostaste con mi hermana.- Gendry sintió la presión que Snow ejercía en su hombro.- Van a pasar unas semanas antes de que “estemos bien”.- Luego sonrió y palmeó su espalda.- Pero vamos a estarlo. 

Robb se acercó, le dio un abrazo y le habló al oído. 

_ Derrama una sola lágrima por ti y te voy a servir como cena para Viento Gris.- Waters asintió, feliz. El desencadenamiento de los eventos no había sido el mejor, pero al menos el final era bueno. ¡Estaba vivo y Arya no dejaba de sonreírle!

Sus amigos bajaron dejándolos solos un momento (no sin antes darle unas miradas de advertencia, claro). Arry lo miró a los ojos.

_ ¿No saldrás corriendo después de todo esto?- Preguntó su ángel con una sonrisa, él se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios. 

_ ¿Estás bromeando?- Dijo él recordado su conversación de la mañana.- Tengo que quedarme después de esto.- Arya rió y volvió a besarlo. 

_ ¡Si no bajan ahora iré por ustedes!- El grito se escuchó desde la cocina y ambos rodaron los ojos.

_ ¡Robb!- Lo reprendieron los demás haciendo reír a la pareja. 

Arry entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y fueron a reunirse con los demás.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> La verdad no se muy bien cómo surgió todo esto, solo se que la idea estaba ahí y tenía que sacarla. Me divertí escribiéndola y espero que ustedes lo hagan al leerla.  
> ¡Dejen comentarios para saber qué les pareció!
> 
> Gracias por leer,  
> ¡Besos!


End file.
